If I Opened My Eyes Again
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Usia 17 akan segera datang bagi Hinata bersamaan dengan operasi yang akan dilakukannya. Dan untuk itulah teman-temannya membuat kejutan untuknya agar dia memiliki semangat untuk dapat bertahan. Bisa dibilang Sequelnya All About Me. PENGALAMAN PRIBADI AUTHOR yang diangkat menjadi FF. Saya hanya ingin menyebarkan kebahagiaan dan keinginan saya lewat FF ini. tidak lebih.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya Cuma pinjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk menceritakan pengalaman yang berarti bagi saya saja.**

**Oh ya di sini karakternya agak OOC soalnya saya mencocokkannya dengan karakter-karakter yang terlibat di dunia nyata.**

**Ps: Sakura di sini adiknya Naruto.**

**Adegan awalnya Cuma bayanganku aja, OK?**

**Cerita ini dibagi jadi 2 Chapter soalnya kalau satu panjang banget sih…**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak sedang setengah berlari di lorong-lorong sepi sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Kotanya. Bibirnya komat-kamit malafalkan beberapa angka yang tampaknya merupakan nomor kamar yang dia cari.

"708, 708, 708…" lantunan kata-kata yang terus keluar dari bibir tipisnya terdengar bernada. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat menemukan sebuah pintu dengan nomor yang sesuai, tangan putih susunya sudah nyaris menyentuh gagang pintu andai saja sepasang emeraldnya tak menangkap dua sosok manusia di balik kaca pintu itu.

"Nii-san… akan kutukar apapun yang kumiliki agar tubuh ini dapat kembali sehat."

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"Nii-san… akan kutukar apapun yang kumiliki agar tubuh ini dapat kembali sehat." Kataku sambil menatap langit-langit kamar bercat hijau muda yang kini tengah kutempati, tak berani aku menatap pemilik sepasang netra dengan warna senada dengan netraku yang kini tengah duduk di sampingku sambil menggenggam erat sebelah tanganku.

"Hinata, kau pasti akan sembuh. Aku tahu itu. Pasti." Bisiknya sambil menggenggam tanganku tebih erat dan meletakkannya di dahinya.

Lalu kami terdiam selama beberapa saat, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Keheningan yang sunyi datang menghampiri, satu-satunya yang dapat tertangkap oleh telinga adalah suara alat-alat yang tak mau kutahu apa gunanya yang terpasang di tubuku yang kian hari kian terasa berat. Sunyi yang terasa menyiksa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata… jangan tinggalkan aku…" bisik Neji lirih. Kurasakan ada cairan hangat yang mengalir di kulit-kulit tubuhku yang telah berubah dari putih susu menjadi putih kusam. Air matakah itu? Menangiskah Neji?

"Ni…"

"Huh! Mau sampai kapan kalian membuat aura seakan kalian sepasang kekasih yang akan berpisah hah?" kudengar seseorang berkata dengan ketus seiring dengan terdengarnya suara derit samar pintu yang terbuka.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Hai, Sakura. Kau sendiri kenapa diam saja di luar selama dua menit?"

"Hei, itu karena kalian membuat atmosmer yang membuatku tak bisa masuk tahu!" katanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Wow, benar-benar keluarga Hyuga. Di rumah sakit ada sofa, heh? Tak bisa kupercaya!"

Aku tertawa kecil, kehadiran gadis ceria ini selalu membuatku merasa lebih nyaman. Setidaknya dia bisa mengusir atmosfer negatif yang selama ini terus membayangiku di ruang bercat hijau ini. Dan jujur saja, aku yakin keceriaannya akan terlihat lebih sempurna andaisaja aku tak melihat bercak-bercak bedak yang tak rata di pipinya.

Bekas tetesan air yang diusap dengan tangan. Jangan katakan jika itu air hujan! Di hari yang secerah ini, awanpun terlihat malas untuk menodai samudra angkasa di siang hari. Ya, lagi-lagi air mata.

Oh Tuhan, seberapa besar dosaku sehingga aku tega membuat dua orang yang penting bagiku menangis?

"Naru-nii dan Ino akan datang sebentar lagi, katanya Naru-nii ingin membawakanmu bunga. Jadi Ino menawarkan diri untuk menunjukkannya tempat membeli bunga yang bagus. Yah kau tahu kan? Kalau Naru-nii dibiarkan membeli bunga sendiri bisa-bisa dia malah memberikan bunga kertas untukmu. Kadang-kadang aku tak mengerti isi otak…"

Kubiarkan saja gadis cantik itu mengoceh panjang lebar sambil menaruh sekeranjang buah di meja yang sudah tersedia tanpa tahu jika aku tak akan pernah memakannya. Percernaanku sudah tak sanggup lagi jika harus berurusan dengan makanan-makanan se 'berat' itu sekarang.

"…kenapa kalian hanya berdua saja? Mana keluargamu yang lain?"

Aku terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata dengan nada polos itu meluncur ringan dari bibir Sakura. Kerongkonganku terasa tercekat. Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini harus keluar pertanyaan itu? Kenapa di saat aku mulai dapat melupakan kekecewaanku aku harus kembali diingatkan akan sesuatu yang menyakitkan?

Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan semua rasa sakit yang kini tengah menjajah tubuhku.

"Sakura!" teriak Neji mengintrupsi pertanyaan terlarang itu.

Kuangkat tangan kananku memberi isyarat bahwa aku baik-baik saja. "Sudahlah Nii-san. Percuma saja disembunyikan. Toh akhirnya bau busuk bangkai akan tercium juga." Kataku sambil memejamkan mata menahan tangis yang entah mengapa ingin menerobos keluar.

"Tapi Hinata… itu… kau hanya akan semakin menderita jika mengatakannya kan?" dia berkata dengan nada lirih.

Aku mendesah pendek. "Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil kembali membuka mata. Lekat-lekat aku menatap sepasang mata hijau emerald indah yang saat ini tengah memancarkan kebingungan akibat percakapanku dengan Neji. "Sakura, mereka tak pernah menjengukku ke rumah sakit."

"Ah! Ma-maaf…" kata-kata bernada menyesal itu terlontar bersamaan dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak tak percaya. "Aku… maaf…"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Pada kenyataannya mereka memang tak peduli padaku kok."kataku dingin.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" kembali Neji berkata. Kali ini tangannya kembali mengeratkan genggamannya padaku hingga kuku-kuku tumbul itu terasa sedikit menusuk kulit tanganku yang tipis. "Itu tidak benar… mereka… mereka peduli padamu…"

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Nii-san. Sudah cukup kau membohongiku selama ini, Nii-san. Mereka tak pernah menjengukku kan? Bahkan saat aku tertidur." Kataku yakin. Kurasakan cairan panas menetes di pelipisku saat aku mengatakannya. "Kau tahu? Kebohongan seperti itu tak akan membuatku bahagia. Itu malah membuatku semakin terluka."

Neji melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Wajahnya menunduk menampilkan ekspresi depresi yang terlukis jelas di wajah yang serupa denganku itu. "Darimana… kau tahu…?" dia mengakui kata-kataku.

"Aku punya telinga, Nii-san. Aku mendengar para perawat itu mengasihaniku di balik pintu. Aku mendengar mereka mengataiku 'anak malang'.aku mendengar para pasien lain yang bergunjing tentangku. Aku mendengar para para dokter itu mengatakan kalau aku ini… aku ini… aku ini tak punya harapan lagi…"

Kulihat Sakura sudah terisak di sampingku sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Sakura… kau tak tahu seberapa irinya aku padamu. Kau tak tahu jika aku menatapmu tajam tiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Kau yang tak lagi memiliki orang tua dapat tersenyum bahagia bersama kakak dan nenekmu. Kau yang selalu tertawa dan lincah bergerak kesana kemari tanpa khawatir akan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kau yang dapat mengeluarkan segala ekspresi yang kau mau tanpa takut ada orang yang akan mencibir atau mengejekmu. Ya Sakura, aku iri…

Aku tahu kau iri padaku yang masih memiliki Tousan walaupun Kaasan sudah tiada. Tapi hidup bersama orang berhati es seperti dia membuatku hancur perlahan. Hatiku hancur seiring dengan tubuhku yang juga kian melemah dan perlahan-lahan mati. Sakura aku iri padamu… aku iri pada kesehatan dan keceriaanmu…

Kreet…

Kembali pintu kamar terbuka, kali ini kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pudar masuk. Dibelakannya seorang pemuda berambut raven mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hei Semua… apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa kalian menangis?!" gadis bernama Ino itu langsung menyerb masuk sambil meletakkan beberapa buku yang kupesan darinya secara sembarangan. "Kalan kenapa?!"

"Tak..tak ada apapun, Ino." Sakura menjawab sambil mengusap air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya. Kulihat Sasuke mendekati kekasihnya itu dan merangkul pundaknya dalam diam mencoba menenangkan gadisnya.

Satu lagi yang membuatku iri pada Sakura. Dia memiliki seorang kekasih sedangkan aku?

Yang kupunya hanyalah seorang tunangan yang seenak jidat ditentukan oleh orang tuak sejak kecil. Tunangan yang sangat kubenci keberadaannya! Tunangan yang selalu bersikap baik di hadapan semua orang dan membuat semua orang menyukainya tanpa menyadari bahwa di balik topeng 'senyum sempurna'nya dia adalah orang yang sangat dingin. Tunangan yang mendampingiku hanya demi alasan kewajiban.

Sai.

Aku tersenyum sinis dalam hati saat mengingat nama orang yang sangat kubenci itu. Orang yang mengikatku dengan alasan bodoh hanya untuk mempermainkanku. Sayang di jari manis kiriku sudah melingkar cincin emas putih dengan ukiran namanya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Lalu kualihkan perhatianku pada Ino yang masih saja menatap kami secara bergantian dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Ino, kata Sakura kau akan datang dengan Naruto-kun? Tapi kenapa kau malah datang dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku.

"Oh, itu! Katanya dia mau mengambil kado kejutan untukmu, entah apa maksudnya. Oh ya tahu tidak dia memilih bunga amaryllis merah muda untukmu lho! Bagus kan? Tadinya dia nyaris memilih krisan lho!" gadis itu bercerita sambil menata beberapa novel, komik dan buku non fiksi yang kuminta dicarikannya di samping keranjang buah bawaan sakura.

"Dia ingin aku cepat mati ya…" gumamku sekenanya. Namun gumaman tak sengaja itu langsung membuat semua yang ada diam membeku. Ino bahkan langsung menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ditatanya.

Aku mengerang pendek. Bodoh! Aku tak lihat kondisi langsung asal ngomong sih! Kulihat Sakura sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangis, Sasuke tampak menunduk mengamati motif lantai putih polos yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya, Neji, sepupuku sendiri terlihat membuang muka tak mau menatapku, dan Ino, dia berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar hebat dengan sebelah tangan mencengkram ujung tepian meja berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak oleng.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Amaryllis ya, kalau tidak salah artinya kebanggaan, pemalu dan kecantikan yang memuaskan kan?" kucoba memulai lagi pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti akibat kesalahanku sendiri.

"Be... begitulah. Benar-benar bungan yang cocok untukmu kan?" Ino menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

Aku tertawa dipaksakan. "Apanya yang cocok untukku? Kebanggaan? Apanya yang membanggakan dariku coba? Pemalu sih… mungkin benar. Dan kecantikan yang memuaskan? Kalian pasti bercanda! Aku tidak cantik…"

Ya, aku tidak cantik. Tidak seperti Ino yang selalu percaya diri dan bersinar. Hobi berdandan dan sangat senang berbelanja. Baginya matahari bagaikan lampu sorot pribadi miliknya, semua mata selalu menoleh saat dia lewat. Sedangkan aku? Aku yang selalu menunduk saat berjalan, dengan sengaja menghindari tempat yang terpapar sinar matahari karena tak ingin kesadaran diriku hilang dan luar biasa pemalu di depan orang baru.

Dia bagaikan bunga matahari sedangkan aku adalah rumput liar.

"Kau cantik kok. Wajahmu itu klasik. Ingat waktu kau memerankan Juliet kemarin dulu atau saat kau tampil untuk menari dua tahun lalu? Bisa kupastikan setengah dari para penonton prianya sudah mimisan karena terpesona deh!" gurau Ino sambil mencubit lenganku gemas. "Menyebalkan sekali saat casting RomiJuli dulu itu, masa aku kalah darimu dan Cuma jadi ibu susumu sih?!"

Aku tertawa singkat mendengarnya. Kenangan itu kembali merasuk ke dalam diriku, membuatku ingin tersenyum.

Di panggung yang indah, mengenakan gaun cantik dengan rambut yang sudah ditata. Make-up sederhana yang sebenarnya enggan kukenakan. Di sana aku berlenggak-lenggok dengan anggunnya berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin sebagai seorang nona muda yang memesona. Menjalin romansa semu dengan Naruto yang sedang sial karena terpilih sebagai Romeo. Tepuk tangan dan tangis haru yang menyambut kami saat akhir kisah terjadi, saat dimana aku memilih menusukkan belati tepat ke jantungku daripada harus hidup tanpa kekasihku.

Ah… kisah cinta yang sempurna. Tapi mungkin jika aku ada di posisi romeo saat itu, aku pasti ingin Juliet tetap hidup dan tak menyusulku. Ah, sudahlah. Toh aku tak akan pernah mengalami kisah cinta seperti itu. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk merasakannya.

"Aku juga tak akan lupa saat aku kalah darinya saat perebutan peran Sigfried untuk Swanlake." Tambah Sasuke dengan dinginnya, biasa.

"Itu kan… aku jadi cowok…" gumamku pelan.

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Kau juga pernah memerankan Alladin, Beast sama Hikoboshi ingat? Dulu Kurenai-sensei senang sekali memberimu peran cowok karena wajahmu tampan. Tapi sejak setahun lalu, dia jadi lebih senang memakaimu untuk peran cewek ya?"

"Salahkan saja wajahku yang mirip Nii-san." Gerutuku pendek sambil bangkit duduk di ranjang dan menyilangkan tanganku di dada, mencoba memasang wajah kesal walau pada akhirnya aku tahu yang muncul di wajahku adalah wajah malu.

Ah… andai saja waktu terus berlalu dengan keadan tetap seperti ini tanpa ada yang berubah. Andai saja… kebahagiaan ini abadi…

"Halo, semuanya! Wah… aku telat ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar yang kutempati. "Hai Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapanya riang sambil menyodorkan sebuah bunga Amaryllis lengkap dengan… ukh… potnya.

Dua jitakan keras langsung bersarang di kepala pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Naru-nii apa-apaan sih?! Masa kasih bunga lengkap sama pot dan tanahnya?!" omel Sakura dengan tiga tanda siku-siku di dahinya.

"Benar! Kasih bunga tuh dibuat buket! Ah, menyesal deh aku meninggalkanmu di tengah-tengah acara memesan bunga!" tambah Ino sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Habisnya…dulu Sai pernah cerita katanya Hinata lebih suka bunga hidup dibandingin buket bunga sih. Jadi kupikir…" katanya sambir nyengir bodoh. Sementara aku hanya bisa sweatdrop saja, dulu aku bilang begitu kan cuma alasan untuk menerima bunga yang diberikan Sai saja.

"Hahaha… terimakasih ya, Naruto-kun. Aku senang kok, lagipula bunga itu akan terus berbunga dan tak akan mati dalam waktu singkat kan?" kataku, dalam hati aku menambahkan 'Bahkan jika aku telah pergi…'

Duh, sinisme benar aku ini…

"Katanya kau mau membawa kado kejutan untuk Hinata, kok aku nggak lihat apapun sih?" kata Ino sambil memutari Naruto mencari sesuatu.

Naruto tersenyum iseng. "Kalian ayo masuk!"

Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat dua anak kecil masuk dengan wajah malu-malu. "Konohamaru! Moegi!" teriakku riang sambil membentangkan ranganku memeluk dua bocah SD itu erat. "Aku senang kalian datang! Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian? Maaf ya aku nggak sempat datang waktu rapat pleno waktu itu." Kataku sambil mengusap rambut dua anak asuhku itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Naruto-kun yang mengajak kalian ke sini ya?"

"Nggak papa kok Hina-nee, Nenek yang menggantikan Hina-nee datang waktu itu." Kata Moegi sambil merapikan lagi rambutnya yang sudah kuacak-acak. "Cukup jika Hina-nee cepet sembuh, soalnya kami kan udah bikin Hina-nee repot dengan membuat Hina-nee membiayai semua uang sekolah kami."

Konohamaru yang dua tahun lebih muda itu tersenyum puas. "Baru kali ini aku masuk rumah sakit semewah ini! Biasanya juga cuma ke puskesmas! Seneng deh 'Tousan' mengajak kami menjenguk 'Kaasan'!"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan sempurna di ubun-ubun bocah itu. Dasar Konohamaru! Kalau ngomong suka sekenanya aja. "Memangnya siapa yang Kaasan dan Tousan mu, hah Konohamaru?" kataku tajam.

"Uh… soalnya kan Naru-nii yang selama ini menggantikan Hina-nee mengajak kami main kalau Hina-nee sedang di opname. Makanya kalau Hina-nee itu Ibu asuh maka Naru-nii itu Ayah asuh kan?" celotehnya riang. "Kenapa Hina-nee nggak pacaran aja sama Naru-nii? Naru-nii kan jauh lebih baik daripada cowok zombie yang itu!"

Satu jitakan lagi untuk Konohamaru. "Dapet satu jitakan lagi, gratis payung." Ancamku pada bocah aktif itu sambil tertawa pelan. Lalu pada Naruto aku berkata. "Makasih ya udah mau repot-repot nggantiin aku nemenin mereka, Naruto-kun. Kau pasti repot ya?"

"Nggak kok mereka lucu deh, enak diajak main. Kadang Sakura juga ikut nemenin." Katanya sambil mengacak surai indigoku pelan. "Cuma itu yang bisa aku lakuin. Aku nggak kaya kamu yang rela nggak pake uang sakumu biar mereka bisa sekolah."

Aku tersenyum pahit, "Cara bicaramu itu seolah membuatku terlihat seperti malaikat saja. Kau tahu kan kalau uang sakuku terlalu berlebihan buat anak SMA. Lagipula aku memang nggak minat untuk memakainya kok." Kataku pelan, sekali lagi aku menambahkan dalam hati, 'Sekalian cari pahala untuk tabungan di alam sana.'

Memoriku kembali membawaku di masa pertama kalinya aku bertemu Moegi dan Konohamaru. Sudah tiga tahun rupanya sejak saat itu. Saat itu aku sedang dalam rangka mengerjakan tugas untuk mata pelajaran IPS tentang kehidupan sosial. Kebetulan aku mengambil tema tentang anak-anak. Karena anak-anak di sekitarku itu sebagian besar adalah anak keluarga berpunya, iseng aku memilih sekolah yang agak jauh dari pusat kota. Oleh sang guru, aku diijinkan untuk mengambil foto saat kegiatan belajar mengajar. Dan tentu saja aku menyambar kesempatan itu.

Dengan membolos sekolah aku pergi ke sekolah itu lagi keesokan harinya. Bagaimana caranya aku membolos? Jangan tanya. Sebut saja aku… memalsukan tanda tangan ayahku dan menitipkan surat yang mengatakan kalau aku ada acara keluarga itu pada salah seorang adik kelasku.

Jujur saja, saat melihat mereka, aku sedikit terkejut. Kehidupan sekolah mereka… benar-benar berbeda dengan kehidupan sekolahku saat SD dulu. Mereka terlihat ceria, begitu bahagia. Sama sekali tak ada tuntutan dari guru-guru mereka yang memaksa mereka untuk belajar sekeras mungkin agar sekolah mereka menjadi sekolah terbaik atau semacamnya.

Kehidupan di sini terasa sangat… mengalir.

Sangat bebas dan ideal. Kehidupan yang aku impikan dan rindukan…

Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Moegi yang saat itu duduk di kelas tiga, dia bercerita banyak mengenai neneknya yang mengasuhnya karena ayah ibunya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dia bercerita jika neneknya hanyalah seorang pembantu yang gajinya pas-pasan untuk makan. Untuk sekolah dia dan adiknya yang saat itu kelas satu SD, sang nenek terpaksa harus ngutang dulu dan belum jelas kapan mengembalikannya.

Dan aku terpukau, saat menatap matanya yang polos aku merasakan ada kedewasaan dan kemandirian terpancar dari sana, dia sudah paham hal-hal yang harusnya belum diketahui oleh anak seusianya.

Pintu hatiku serasa diketuk, aku yang selama ini hidup mewah dengan uang sangu yang berlebih kenapa tak membantu mereka? Toh selama ini uang sangu itu tak pernah aku gunakan untuk apapun dan terus kutabung?

Awalnya repot, karena usiaku yang masih muda membuatku susah meyakinkan pihak sekolah kalau aku yang akan membiayai segala tanggungan dua anak ini. Untunglah berkat bantuan pamanku, ayah Neji, aku dapat resmi menjadi orang tua asuh mereka hingga saat ini.

"…nee, Hina-nee? Hina-nee melamun lagi ya?" kudengar suara imut Moegi membunyarkan lamunanku. "Oh iya, aku punya hadiah buat Hina-nee lho!" katanya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Sebuah buku gambar berwarna pink dengan gambar barbie yang kubelikan untuknya muncul dari dalam tas kecil itu, dibukanya buku gambar itu. Dan dilihatkannya padaku sebuah gambar yang… sangat manis.

Di gambar itu terlihat seorang gadis tengah mengandeng dua anak kecil di masing-masing tangannya. Latar belakang gambar itu adalah bunga-bunga besar berwarna kuning dan orange yang cantik. Gambar itu mirip dengan gambar anime yang biasa kugambar, hanya saja sedikit lebih berantakan dan tidak proposional, maklumlah… anak SD.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Gambar yang bagus sekali, Moe. Kau memang cepat belajar." Kataku tulus sambil membelai rambutnya yang lembut dengan perasaan bangga. Aku merasa seolah aku telah sukses membesarkannya. Apakah mungkin perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini adalah perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan orang tua yang melihat anaknya sukses?

"Aku menggambar Hina-nee denganku dan Konohamaru lho! Sebenarnya aku ingin buat Hina-nee lebih cantik lagi, tapi susah!" katanya dengan bangga. "Kata Iruka-sensei gambarku bagus banget lho, Hina-nee! Katanya suatu saat nanti aku akan jadi seorang pelukis ulung!"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, aku berharap nada pahit yang kusembunyikan saat mendengar 'suatu saat' yang tak akan pernah kudapatkan itu terucap oleh bibir polosnya itu tak terdengar oleh yang lain, "Selamat berjuang!" dukungku sambil mengepalkan jari-jariku memberinya semangat.

"Untung Hina-nee sering mengajariku menggambar, aku senang sekali lho! Oh iya, untuk perpisahan nanti, aku ditunjuk untuk nari sendiriandi panggung! Nanti Hina-nee datang ya! Aku ingin menunjukkan orang yang telah mengajariku menari pada teman-teman! Ya, Hina-nee? Datang ya? Kumohon…"

Kuacak lagi rambutnya, "Tentu saja. Aku akan datang." 'Jika aku masih hidup.' Lagi-lagi sisi gelapku menambahkan dalam hati.

"Huh dasar anak kesayangan!" gerutu Konohamaru sambil cemberut.

Aku tertawa, "Kalau mau kupuji jangan cuma berantem terus dong." Kataku sambil kembali mengacak rambutnya. "Oh ya, selamat ya. Kata Naruto-kun kemarin kau baru menang lomba menggambar dan mewarnai kan?"

"Eh? Naru-nii cerita?!" katanya dengan nada kaget. Lalu dia langsung menuding Naruto dengan jarinya. "Naru-nii bohong! Katanya Hina-nee nggak bakal dikasih tahu!" teriaknya keras dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Nggak apa kan? Toh itu hal yang membanggakan kan? Kenapa harus malu?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa keras. "Buktinya Hinata memujimu!"

"Ta…tapi kan nggambar itu nggak keren! Nggak cowok banget!" raung bocah itu kesal sambil mengejar Naruto dan memukuli pinggangnya, yang tentu saja tak akan berefek apapun pada Naruto, mengingat dia pemegang sabuk merah Tae Kwon Do sekaligus mantan preman dan tukang berantem semasa SMP-nya.

"Kata siapa nggak cowok? Buktinya tunangannya Hinata, Sai, dia cowok tapi pinter banget ngelukis. Iya nggak Hinata?"

"Cih, jangan samakan aku dengan cowok zombie itu!"

Aku memutar mata malas, "Yaaahh… dia memang cowok yang menyebalkan. Tapi kuakui dia memang pintar dalam seni. Tak cuma lukis, seni kriya dan seni pahat pun dia jago." Jawabku jujur.

"Tetep aja aku nggak suka sawa cowok zombie itu! Dia menyebalkan! Kalau ada dia, Hina-nee selalu marah-marah dan mukanya jadi menakutkan, nggak kaya biasanya!"

Satu lagi jitakanku mendarat di kepalanya. "Jadi kamu mau bilang kalau aku ini menyeramkan ya?"

Konohamaru cengengesan sambil memegang kepalanya pelan, "Ittai, Hina-nee. Hina-nee pasti cocok jadi ibu yang galak kalau sudah punya anak nanti. Hehehe."

Kudengar yang lain tertawa, "Kalian menolak dipanggil Kaasan dan Tousan. Tapi sungguh, sifat kalian yang seperti ini benar-benar seperti suami-istri dan anak-anaknya saja!" Sakura berkata dengan nada ceria.

"Kalau Hinata dan Naruto ayah ibunya berarti kau dan Sasuke paman dan bibinya dong?" seloroh Ino dengan polosnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Bukankah kau sama saja?"

"A…APA?!"

Yeah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Ino naksir Neji sejak SD, walau memang baik Ino ataupun Neji sudah pernah pacaran beberapa kali dengan cowok atau cewek lain, tapi aku yakin Ino masih suka sampe saat ini. Kalau Neji? Entahlah, dia terlalu memprioritaskanku yang sering sakit ini dan kurang memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Padahal sedikit bersikap egois pun tak merugikan siapapun kan?

Memikirkan sepupuku yang saat ini tengah cuek mendengarkan lagu dengan headsetnya, entah mengapa aku jadi terkenang saat dulu aku membuat janji bersama dengan sepupuku itu.

**FLASH BACK (Normal POV)**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek berusia empat tahun tampak sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah jalanan sepi dekat rumah sang sepupu yang sedang dikunjunginya. Gaun selutut berwarna hijau tipis yang dipakainya tampak membuat gadis mungil itu sedikit risih.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap dengan wajah serupa dengannya tampak sedang dipaksa membelikan makanan oleh beberapa anak yang lebih tua.

"Ah, aku pergi saja ah…" gumam sang gadis sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan sang sepupu seakan tak pernah melihatnya. Namun hati nuraninya merasa sedikit iba. Dia ragu sejenak saat melihat sang sepupu tampak ingin menangis. Dia mendesah panjang. "Eh… yah, apa boleh buat. Kutolong aja deh."

"Nggak apa-apakan, jumlah segitu sih sedikit kalau buat anak kaya kan?" kata cowok yang tampaknya sudah kelas lima atau enam SD itu pada anak lelaki bermata bulan yang masih berusia lima tahun itu.

Sang gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu berdiri di belakang mereka sambil pasang wajah galak. "Hei! Jangan ganggu, Nii-san!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin membuat tiga orang yang mengelilingi Neji langsung menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Hina-chan?" Neji kecil bertanya tak percaya, ada perasaan lega dan tak enak hinggap di wajah imut pemuda itu.

Salah satu anak yang menurut Hinata berwajah udik dan tak menarik terkekeh kecil, "Hah? Jadi kau dibelain adikmu?" ejeknya. Sedang pada Hinata dia berkata, "Mau apa kamu? Mau ngadu sama ayah ibumu yang kaya itu ya?"

Empat sudut siku-siku imaginer mulai terlihat di jidat sang gadis yang tertutup poni lebat. "Kalian menyebalkan! Jelek!" teriak sang gadis sambil menendang 'anu' cowok tadi dan menginjak kakinya sekeras mungkin. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi gadis mungil itu melepas sandalnya dan melemparkannya langsung ke muka cowok kedua. Bingo! Kena!

Untuk cowok ke tiga yang tubuhnya agak pendek dia langsung aja menggigit lengannya membuat cowok itu menjerit tak karuan. Bersyukurlah, sang Ibu selalu mengajarkan gadis mungilnya ini untuk sikat gigi setiap pagi, siang dan malam sehingga gigi sang gadis tak ada yang menghitam.

Sementara si gadis sedang berkelahi dengan ganasnya, Neji hanya dapat melongo melihat sang adik sepupu yang selama ini dibencinya karena selalu sukses merebut perhatian orang-orang dengan sifat yang manis, ramah dan pemalunya berubah menjadi preman kecil yang tak kenal ampun.

Yah, sebaiknya jangan menilai sifat orang dari penampilannya. Atau dari sifat luarnya saja.

Lamunannya terputus saat dia melihat salah satu anak nakal itu hendak memukul Hinata dari belakang.

"HINA-CHAN! AWAS!" jeritnya pada sang gadis.

"A… AH!" gadis itu terlontar saat menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati anak itu memukulnya tepat di rahang. Gadis itu mengerang pendek saat merasakan lututnya perih akibat sebuah luka yang menganga di sana. Tetesan darah berwarna merah gelap tampak terekspos karena rok yang dikenakannya sudah sobek. "Bakal dimarahin Kaasan nih…" gumamnya pelan sambil mengernyitkan wajah akibat rasa perih yang menderanya.

Hanya itu. Tak ada air mata yang terlihat. Neji menatap kagum sepupunya itu. Siapa sangka gadis berusia lima tahun yang gemar memakai rok dan aksesoris girly itu adalah gadis yang tangguh dan berani. Perasaan malu mulai menghinggapi batin sang pemuda.

'Padahal aku laki-laki dan lebih tua dari Hina-chan. Tapi aku benar-benar kalah darinya…'

Entah apa yang terjadi, Hinata sendiri tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menang. Namun yang dia tahu, pada akhirnya dia sudah berdiri tegak sambil melhat tiga anak itu berlari pergi. Bajunya sudah koyak dan tak berbentuk lagi, tangan dan kakinya juga sudah diwarnai lebam dan luka kecil.

Sementara itu, Neji yang khawatir dengan keadaan sang sepupu langsung mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri. "Kamu sakit nggak?"

"Ya sakit lah!" balas sang gadis jengkel. "Nggak lihat apa kalau aku berdarah?"

Neji cemberut mendengarnya, "Salah siapa kamu menolongku."

"Habis kamu kan sepupuku. Nggak mungkin aku nggak bantu kamu, kan?"

Mendengar jawaban gadis berambut Indigo itu, mau tak mau Neji buka mulut lagi. "Kan Cuma sepupu."

"Ih… kamu tuh ya! Kita kan harus tolong menolong! Apalagi kamu lemah! Cowok cengeng! Kalau bukan aku yang njaga kamu siapa lagi coba?! Emang di sekolah kamu nggak pernah diajarin apa?"

Neji diam saja tak mau membalas gerutuan sang sepupunya, karena… karena memang semua itu nggak salah. Dia memang lemah, menghadapi tiga anak itu aja dia harus mengandalkan sepupu perempuannya yang setahun lebih muda.

"Aku pasti akan jadi kuat kok! Suatu saat nanti gantian aku yang akan ngelindungi kamu!" tekadnya. Lalu dia berlutut di hadapan Hinata membuat gadis berambut indigo itu tak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kamu nggak bisa jalan kan, Hina-chan? Makanya kugendong ya?" kata Neji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nggak. Aku masih bisa jalan." Jawab gadis mungil itu sambil tertatih-tatih berjalan di hadapan sepupunya.

"Mmmm… Hina-chan?"

"APA?!" sungut gadis itu.

"Kalau mau pulang, ke arah sana." Katanya polos sambil menunjuk arah yang berlainan dengan arah yang ditempuh Hinata.

OK, salahkan saja kebuta arahan Hinata yang sudah akut.

**FLASH BACK END**

**Hinata POV**

Tersenyum aku mengingat kalau Neji dan aku pernah saling benci dulu… yah tapi itu kan saat kami masih anak-anak. Sejak saat itu dia mulai ikut Karate dan Tae Kwon Do sekaligus serta berniat menjadi lebih kuat dariku. Nilai-nilainya pun semakin bagus. Belum lagi ditambah paras dan latar belakang yang mendukung. Kebayang kan sebanyak apa cewek yang mengincarnya, nah Ino termasuk salah satu di dalamnya.

Menyebalkan memang, namun menurutku dia sudah memenuhi tekadnya untuk melindungiku. Karena satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa dilindunginya dariku adalah maut. Dia tak akan sanggup mencegah kematian datang padaku, apapun yang terjadi…

"Woi! Hinata, aku masih punya satu kejutan untukmu nih!" Naruto berkata membuatku kaget.

"Benarkah apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku menaruhnya di luar." Kata cowok itu sambil menuju pintu keluar kamar. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di luar pintu. "Ah! Kamu…" kata-katanya tak selesai karena terpotong oleh kata-kata Neji.

"Siapa yang datang, Naruto?"

Naruto menyingkirkan tubuhnya ke arah samping membiarkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam licin dan kulit putih sepucat mayat masuk sambil memeluk sebuah buket bunga mawar merah yang selalu dibawanya tiap kali menjenguk. Dan tentu saja aku juga dengan setia mengumpulkannya. Di tempat sampah.

"Sai…" desisku tak suka menyebutkan nama makhluk yang datang itu.

"Tampaknya siang ini ramai juga." Kata pemuda yang saat ini berstatus sebagai tunanganku sambil mengamati satu persatu wajah yang terlihat di kamar ini. Tatapannya berhenti pada dua anak kecil yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Sakura. "Bahkan makhluk-makhluk berisik itupun ada juga rupanya." Komentarnya tajam.

"Berhentilah bersikap buruk, Sai. Itupun kalau kau tak ingin kutendang keluar dari kamar ini." Ancamku dengan nada tak suka.

"Memangnya bisa dengan kondisimu yang sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Kalau mau menendangku selesaikanlah dulu proses penyembuhanmu itu. Baru kau punya cukup tenaga untuk melakukannya, bodoh."

Otakku serasa mendidih mendengar kata-katanya. "Kurasa aku punya satu lagi alasan bagus untuk tetap hidup: Untuk menendang bokongmu."

Dia tertawa, diletakkannya buket itu di samping tempat tidurku. "Kata salah seorang dokter yang mengurusimu, kau akan pergi ke Tokyo lusa kan? Ambulan sudah disiapkan. Namun aku ragu akan ada yang mendampingimu ke sana." Katanya tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. "Kakak dan adikmu harus Kuliah dan sekolah, sementara Neji akan menghadapi Ujian Sekolah. Ayahmu? Kurasa dia lebih suka mengurusi bisnisnya dibandingkan denganmu."

"Aku tahu kok. Makanya aku tak pernah berharap padanya."

Sakura mendengus jengkel. "Ok, kurasa aku mulai tahu kenapa kau sangat membencinya, Hinata. Kuakui sifatnya menyebalkan." Katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sai dengan wajah berang. "Memangnya kosa katamu seburuk apa sih? Tak punya kalimat lain yang lebih halus apa?"

"Setuju! Muka sih bagus tapi ternyata… kamu bikin aku jengkel deh!" Ino ikut-ikutan mengutarakan pikirannya.

Namun bukannya sakit hati, pemuda dengan muka setengah mayat itu malah tersenyum tenang. "Aku memang sengaja melakukannya." Katanya sambil membelai rambutku membuat aku merasa gusar dan menepisnya dengan kasar. "Aku senang melihat dia marah."

"Masokis?" gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. "Nggak nyangka ternyata orang seperti itu memang ada."

"Kupikir dia orang yang lurus. Ternyata…" tambah Ino sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang telah dibumbui sebuah sweatdrop besar. "Aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau semua cowok yang naksir Hinata itu ganteng tapi nggak ada yang normal."

"Entah kenapa aku setuju denganmu, Ino." Timpalku masih sambil berusaha mengusir tangan nekat Sai yang terus saja membelai rambutku. Jika saja aku sedang tidak sakit, pasti aku akan memberikan bekas dua deret gigi yang dihiasi lebam kebiruan di sana. Sayang, aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Untung Neji dengan sigap menarik kerah belakang kemeja yang dikenakan Sai. "Berhenti membelai sepupuku, pucat! Tidakkah kau lihat kalau Hinata membencinya!" katanya setengah membentak.

"Neji, Neji. Ternyata penyakit sister compeksmu masih belum sembuh juga ya. Kurasa kau harus memeriksakannya ke psikolog." Tukasnya dengan nada menyindir.

Oh Tuhan. Aku mulai berharap Naruto cepat kembali ke sini. Suasana tegang di ruangan ini membuat aku semakin membuatku merasa kalau aku akan lebih cepat mati jika terlalu lama berada di kamar opnameku sendiri. "Kalau kau hanya ingin membuat semua orang yang ada di sini kesal sebaiknya kau cepat pergi saja, Sai. Kurasa kehadiranmu di sini pun sama sekali tidak diinginkan." Kataku dengan nada yang tak kalah sadisnya dengan tunanganku itu.

Sai menatapku dengan wajah puas. "Kau memang tidak mengerti, Hinata."

Ku buang wajahku tak ingin menatap wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh seringai kepuasan. "Aku memang tak mengerti akan dirimu, Sai. Dan kuharap aku tak akan pernah mengerti." Jawabku kesal. "Kenapa kau masih tetap bertahan pada pertunangan ini jika kau sudah tahu kalau aku membencimu?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat melihat menembus topeng yang kukenakan."

Kembali aku terdiam. Kalau tidak salah dulu Sai adalah orang yang benar-benar tak jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berusaha memenuhi semua perasaan orang di sekitarnya dengan bersikap seolah dia adalah anak baik idaman semua orang tua tanpa pernah memperlihatkan sikap buruk atau manjanya di hadapan orang lain. Sampai sekarangpun masih begitu, walau dia terkadang memperlihatkan sifat aslinya yang menyebalkan di hadapan orang-orang tertentu.

Kurasa aku tak harus berbangga hati karena dia telah memilih aku untuk menjadi salah seorang di antaranya.

"Kenapa suasana sangat tegang di sini? Kalian benar-benar membuatku tak bisa masu." Kata Naruto sambil masuk ke kamar. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah benda yang rasanya ku kenal.

Sakura mengernyit sedikit sebelum menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan keras di ubun-ubun kakaknya."Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin kita bermain gitar di rumah sakit kan! Itu akan mengganggu pasien lain tahu!" katanya tegas.

"Huuuu! Naru-nii bodoh. Kan kalau di rumah sakit nggak boleh berisik!" ejek Konohamaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lihat! Anak kecil saja tahu!" kata Sakura sambil mempersiapkan sebuah bogemnya lagi.

"Jangan ejek aku Konohamaru! Dan untukmu Sakura, simpan lagi tinjumu. Kukatakan saja, aku sudah meminta izin pada dokter di sini, dan kata mereka boleh kok. Lagipula kan di lantai ini Cuma ada empat pasien dan jarak kamarnya berjauhan." Protes Naruto sambil mengelus kepalnaya yang sedikit benjol pelan. "Lagipula aku kan melakukan semua ini untuk Hinata, harusnya kau tak perlu marah kan?" tambahnya sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Kalau sudah izin sih, lain lagi ceritanya. Tapi kenapa kau memilih gitar? Memangnya Hinata bisa main gitar?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati gitar kesayangan kakaknya. "Setahuku dia selalu menghindari yang namanya 'seni musik' dan bahkan membolos saat praktek menyanyi kemarin dulu."

"Itu… karena suaraku… sedikit unik…" kataku sambil memainkan jari di depan dadaku gugup.

Ino yang sejak tadi diam ikut buka mulut. "Unik? Yah, bukannya aku mau ikut campur sih. Tapi penasaran juga, habis setiap upacara kamu Cuma cengap-cengap lipsing tanpa ngeluarin suara." Tambahnya tajam. "Apa ada di antara kalian yang pernah mendengar Hinata bernyanyi?"

"AKU!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sering mengirinya bernyanyi sih. Kalau yang lain entah ya…"

"Aku pernah." Jawab Neji.

"Aku juga." Tambah Sai.

"Kalau tidak salah dulu pernah denger, iya kan Konohamaru?" timpal Moegi sambil menoleh pada adiknya.

"Hn."

Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget. "EH?! Jadi Cuma aku dan Ino saja yang belum pernah denger?!" katanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Bahkan kau juga pernah mendengarnya, Sasuke?" tanyanya pada sang kekasih yang memilih duduk di ujung sofa sambil membaca salah satu buku Hinata yang ada di sana.

"Cuma rekamannya. Neji yang menunjukkannya padaku." Jawabnya cuek. Namun jawaban cuek itu sudah cukup membuatku mengirim sebuah deathglare pada sepupuku yang sedang berpura-pura tak peduli sambil mengamati parsel buah yang dibawakan Sakura. "Dan harus kuakui suaranya unik. Belum pernah aku menemukan bass cewek selain dia."

"EEEHHH?" Ino berteriak kaget. "Bass? Serius nggak nih? Memangnya suara Hinata serendah itu?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Kupikir suaranya alto atau mesosopran, habisnya kan kalau bicara suaranya moe banget."

OK salahkan saja aku yang selalu mengecilkan dan memperhalus suaraku saat bicara dengan orang lain. "Makanya aku malas menyanyi… dulu pernah ada anak yang mengejek karena suaraku terkesan 'laki' sih…" kuberitahukan alasanku yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**OK ternyata aku salah. Bukan 2 chapter tapi 3. OK?**

**Makasih bagi yang udah review. Maaf aku belum bisa balas. Maaaaaaaaafff banget…**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yah, kecewa deh. Kupikir cuma aku yang pernah denger Hinata nyanyi…" kata Naruto sambil cengengesan. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sudah lama ya, sejak terakhir kali aku mengiringimu bernyanyi. Kalau tidak salah, sudah hampir sebulan."

"Habis aku sibuk sih. Tak ada waktu untuk itu, aku harus menyusul semua mata pelajaran yang tertinggal selama aku tidak masuk sebelumnya." Kataku pelan. "Tapi terkadang aku masih bernyanyi kok. Kalau sendirian di kamar atau di kamar mandi."

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Percuma kalau nyanyi di kamar mandi. Kan suaranya jadi keredam shower. Nggak bakal ada yang denger lagi."

"Ya karena aku nggak ingin ada yang dengar makanya aku nyanyi di kamar mandi."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Jangan paksakan idealisme pada orang lain, Ino. Tak semua orang punya suara emas sepertimu. Apalagi Hinata kan orangnya pemalu." Katanya membelaku sambil tersenyum mengerti. "Mungkin bagi Hinata, membiarkan suaranya terekspos bebas sama dengan membiarkan wajah difoto tanpa make up bagimu, Ino."

"Ok, kuakui difoto tanpa make-up memang mengerikan. Tapi ayolah, ini kan cuma bernyanyi! Lagipula kau telah membuatku penasaran ingin mendengar suaramu. Kau mau aku jadi arwah gentayangan apa kalau sampai mati tak bisa mendengar suaramu."

"Berlebihan, seperti biasa." Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tapi hanya untuk mengeluarkan komentar sinisnya. "Kau pikir untuk apa Naruto membawa gitar ke sini, Ino?"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Makanya aku membujuk Hinata untuk bernyanyi!" katanya dengan suara setengah oktaf lebih tinggi. "Lagipula kalau tidak dibujuk dan dipaksa, mana mau dia melakukannya! Iya kan Sakura?!" dia meminta persetujuan dari gadis berambut gulali di sampingnya. Namun gadis itu hanya mengangkat pundaknya saja sambil tersenyum enigma penuh misteri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk membantah atau menyetujui kata-kata putri Yamanaka itu.

"Ukh! Ino-nee, kalau bicara di rumah sakit itu jangan keras-keras. Berisik tahu!" tukas Konohamaru sambil menutup telinganya. "Kecuali kalau Ino-nee mau bikin jantungan semua nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek di sini." Tambahnya sinambi menjulurkan lidah.

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Sebuah gerutuan kecil terlontar dari bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan disapu lipgloss. "Dasar anak kecil. Kenapa Hinata mau-maunya mengangkat anak bandel kaya dia menjadi anak angkatnya sih. Kalau aku pasti sudah kulempar dia ke laut merah."

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kalau kau marah-marah, nanti cepet tua lho. Lihat tuh, kerutan di samping matamu semakin bertambah banyak!" kata Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil saat melihat reaksi salah seorang teman gadisnya yang langsung merogoh tasnya dan mengambil tempat bedak untuk mengecek kebenaran dari kata-kata Naruto. Yang seperti diketahui, hanyalah kebohongan semata. "Hei, Hinata. Hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati lho, jadi kuijinkan kau untuk memilih lagu yang kau suka." Katanya mengalihkan perhatian kembali padaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lagu apa yang harus kupilih? Lagu yang pandai kunyanyikan atau lagu yang ingin kunyanyikan? Atau lagu yang menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini? Apa maksud di balik kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan dengan gamblang itu?

"Pilihlah lagu yang menurutmu cocok untuk perasaanmu saat ini…" tambahnya.

"Lagu yang cocok untuk… perasaanku?" beoku dengan nada tak mengerti.

"Ya."

Aku kembali diam sambil menatap tiap-tiap wajah yang kini menatapku dengan intens. Wajah cantik Sakura yang mengingatkanku pada kehangatan seorang ibu. Wajah imut Ino yang menggambarkan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Wajah datar Sasuke yang menyembunyikan setiap perasaan di baliknya. Wajah-wajah polos yang sudah tercemar kerasnya kehidupan milik Konohamaru dan Moegi. Wajah menenangkan cerminan wajahku sendiri milik Neji. Wajah Sai yang terlalu banyak tersenyum akibat menanggung beban tekanan masyarakat di sekitarnya dan wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan rasa peduli dan ketulusan yang besar saat melihatku.

Wajah-wajah yang jujur tanpa dosa. Wajah-wajah yang telah mewarnai hidupku selama bertahun-tahun aku bersama mereka. Merah muda, ungu,biru, merah, hijau,coklat, kelabu dan orange. Warna-warna indah yang telah melukiskan kebahagiaan di kanvas lavenderku. Para tokoh yang telah meramaikan panggung sandiwara hidupku. Aku tersenyum sedih, dua puluh persen. Hanya dua puluh persen yang kumiliki untuk bisa terus bersama mereka.

Mungkin benar kata para pujangga, 'aku masih ingin hidup seibu tahun lagi!'. Aku masih ingin menambah wajah dalam kehidupanku. Aku ingin menambah warna dan gambar dalam lukisanku. Aku ingin meramaikan sandiwaraku dengan ratusan tokoh lagi. Tapi apa aku mampu?

Apa aku sanggup bertahan?

Apa aku masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup?

Selama ini yang kuyakini adalah dokter bukanlah Tuhan. Mereka tak boleh seenaknya meramalkan umur dan nasib orang. Dan aku melawannya, melawan takdir yang dituliskan dokter mengenai nyawaku. Lihatkah! Aku sanggup hidup di usia nyaris tujuh belas tahun! Lipat tiga dari prediksi awal masa hidupku.

Naun aku telah lelah.

Aku lelah melihat manusia saling caci dengan sesamanya. Aku lelah merasakan tekanan yang menghimpitku dari segala arah. Aku lelah merasakan sakit dan kekecewaan yang tiada batasnya.

Namun di satu sisi, aku juga masih terus berharap.

Berharap jika aku masih dapat melihat matahari terbit di esok pagi. Berharap saat terbangun nanti manusia akan menjadi makhluk yang lebih baik dan mau menggandeng mereka yang berbeda. Berharap suatu saat nanti, aku bisa hidup normal seperti layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Tanpa terikat adat yang membelitku lagi, tanpa terhimpit tekanan masyarakat yang membuatku tak dapat bernafas dengan bebas. Aku ingin hidup! Hidup yang sesungguhnya! Bukan boneka seperti ini!

Dan jika suatu saat nanti aku membuka mataku lagi, kuharap saat itu semua telah berubah.

Di saat itu Sakura tak perlu lagi menahan dirinya dan membiarkan orang lain melihat sisi lain saat itu Ino tak lagi terikat pada topeng yang selama ini dipakainya. Di saat itu sebuah senyum akan tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Di saat itu masyarakat mau membuka telapak tangannya pada orang-orang yang kurang beruntung seperti Moegi dan Konohamaru. Di saat itu Neji akan mulai bisa melepaskanku dan menjalani hidupnya tanpa perlu lagi terikat padaku. Di saat itu Sai sudah dapat menggantikan senyum bekunya dengan senyum tulus dan berkata, 'Aku adalah aku. Tak ada yang bisa mengaturku untuk menjadi apa yang kalian ingin.' Dan di saat itu, kuharap aku dapat menggenggam tangan Naruto erat dan berjalan di sisinya dan aku dapat dengan lugas mengatakan semua pikiranku padanya sama seperti dia mengatakan semua pikirannya padaku.

"Aku sudah memilih lagu. Naruto-kun." Kataku dengan tegas. "Berhenti berharap. Sheila on 7."

Naruto tampak ragu sebentar mendengar lagu pilihanku. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya." Jawabku tegas. Dia menatap mataku sebentar, mencoba menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya sambil mulai memetikkan jarinya di atas senar-senar gitar itu melantunkan nada-nada intro dari lagu yang kupilih. Kubuka bibirku saat gitar itu melantunkan nada yang tepat,

Aku tak percaya lagi  
Dengan apa yang kau beri  
Aku terdampar disini  
Tersudut menunggu mati  
Aku tak percaya lagi  
Akan guna matahari  
Yang dulu mampu terangi  
Sudut gelap hati ini

Aku menyanyikan bait pertama lagu itu dengan seluruh penghayatan yang kupunya. Tak kupedulikan nada-nada yang meleset akibat bibirku bergetar menahan tangis ataupun air mata yag mulai membasahi sudut-sudut mata dua gadis dan dua anak kecil di sana. Aku terus bernyanyi, mengeluarkan keputus asaan yang terpendam.

Aku berhenti berharap  
Dan menunggu datang gelap  
Sampai nanti suatu saat  
Tak ada cinta kudapat  
Kenapa ada derita  
Bila bahagia tercipta  
Kenapa ada sang hitam  
Bila putih menyenangkan

Kurasakan dua tetes air mengalir di pipi kananku. Aneh, kenapa hanya satu mataku saja yang menangis? Kenapa aku merasa bahagia dan sedih di saat yang sama saat menyanyikan nada itu? Melantunkan kata-kata itu? Seakan-akan jiwaku ikut meresapi setiap lirik lagu indah itu. Ikut menangis dan tertawa di saat bersamaan.

Aku pulang...  
Tanpa dendam  
Ku terima kekalahanku  
Aku pulang...  
Tanpa dendam  
Ku salutkan kemenanganmu

Tuhan, jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirku menatap wajah mereka, izinkanlah aku kembali padamu tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun. Akan kuagungkan namaMu dan kemenanganMu atas nyawaku. Akan kubesarkan dan kulantunkan terus namaMu jika aku dapat berpulang ke sisiMu tanpa perlu menyesali perbuatanku yang telah membuat mereka menangisi kepergiaanmu.

Kau ajarkan aku bahagia  
Kau ajarkan aku derita  
Kau tunjukan aku bahagia  
Kau tunjukan aku derita  
Kau berikan aku bahagia  
Kau berikan aku derita

Jangan biarkan mereka menangisi aku, Tuhan. Jika perlu hapuskanlah kenangan mereka tentangku. Aku tak ingin mereka menangis mengingat ukiran manis yang tercipta bersamaku. Aku tak ingin mereka terus hidup denganmelihat bayangan keberadaanku di sekitar mereka.

Aku pulang...  
Tanpa dendam  
Ku terima kekalahanku

Aku mengaku kalah, aku harus mengakui kalau aku menyerah untuk melawan menghadapi takdirku. Aku tak peduli jika Kau jebloskan aku dalam neraka terdalam asal kau bawa mereka yang telah bersamaku ke surga tertinggi. Ke tahta terindah yang Kau miliki, sayangilah mereka, karena kebahagiaan mereka adalah kemenanganku. Kemenangan yang jauh lebih indah dibandingkan kemenanganku saat menghadapi malaikat mautMu.

Rebahkan tangguhmu  
Lepaskan perlahan  
Kau akan mengerti  
Semua...

Kudengar Naruto menyanyikan bagian yang biasa dinyanyikan perempuan dalam versi originalnya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam, mencoba membagi harapan yang baik dia ataupun aku tahu bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Harapan untuk aku tetap hidup.

Aku berhenti berharap  
Dan menunggu datang gelap  
Sampai nanti suatu saat  
Tak ada cinta kudapat

Kuselesaikan bait terakhir dengan air mata jatuh. Mata kiriku pun kini basah. Aku tak peduli jika nanti di bawah mataku akan ada kantung mata sembab berwarna kehitaman ataupun suaraku yang kian serak. Aku tak peduli jika emosi yang kuat ini dapat membunuhku. Aku tak peduli! Aku tak peduli!

Kulihat Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura mencoba menenangkan isakan gadis itu. Sementara di samping Neji yang tetap menatap lurus padaku meski air mata jatuh teratur di wajahnya ada Ino yang berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya agar isakan keras tak terdengar keluar. Moegi dan Konohamaru memeluk lenganku lemah sambil menangis dan setengah meraung. Di sudut ruangan Sai berdiri tegak tanpa menangis atau apapun namun kuperhatikan senyum beku di wajahnya menghilang digantikan wajah tanpa ekspresi datar yang menakutkan. Namun di atas semua itu kulihat Naruto tersenyum pelan sambil membelai rambutku lembut.

Aku mahluk yang berbahagia Tuhan, tak peduli jika keluargaku mengacuhkanku. Tak peduli jika teman sekelasku membullyku. Tuhan, katakanlah jika aku adalah orang yang egois, kenapa tak pernah kusadari jika aku dikelilingi begitu banyak orang yang peduli padaku.

"Mukamu jelek kalau sedang menangis." Sebuah kata-kata kasar membuatku melayangkan pandangan mata mengancam terbaikku pada makhluk pucat yang masih setia di sudut ruangan. "Kau memang bodoh, kau pikir kalau kau mati semua akan berakhir begitu saja? Konyol. Dokter-dokter itu pasti akan meratap karena tiket pengakuan untuk mereka sudah hangus. Sebagai kelinci percobaan yang baik seharusnya kau bisa bertahan hidup kan?"

Aku menggeram singkat, "Kalau begitu berikan aku satu alasan untuk bertahan hidup darimu. Aku tak merasa rugi jika harus tak melihat wajah menjengkelkanmu lagi, kok." Dengusku dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau kau bertahan hidup, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening…

"APA?!" ternyata bukan Cuma aku saja yang berteriak kaget. Ino dan Sakura ikut bersamaku bertanggung jawab jika ada beberapa lansia yang mati serangan jantung mendadak karena koor suara kami.

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita, bagaimana?"

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku karena kata-kata yang terlontar dengan ringan dari bibirnya. "Tampaknya kau sudah berhasil menambahkan satu lagi alasan untukku agar tetap hidup." Aku memberi jawaban, kututup bibirku selama beberapa menit mencaoba menyelami kedalaman pikiran sepasang mata suram di hadapanku. Kami memang menjalin hubungan secara terpaksa. Pertunangan atas dasar keluarga dan bisnis. Namun melupakan waktu seumur hidup yang dijalaninya dengan status sebagai tunanganku itu tak mudah. Sama seperti aku yang tak akan pernah lupa jika aku pernah memiliki dia sebagai tunanganku. Seuntai kata meluncur dari bibirku dengan nada penyesalan terdengar jelas di sana. "Maaf."

"Tak ada yang perlu ku maafkan. Prioritasku adalah membahagiakanmu." Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkankan ruangan tempatku dirawat. Sebelum keluar dia sempat menoleh sebentar padaku, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas memar yang nanti kuderita, Hinata."

Aku menelan nafas. Tak diragukan lagi satu atau dua pukulan pasti akan bersarang di tubuh pemuda itu saat bicara pada ayahnya.

"Sai!" kudengar Naruto memanggil tunanganku mencegahnya pergi. Tanpa menunggu Sai membalikkan kepala, dia berkata, "Selama ini aku diam saja karena kau tunangannya. Tapi, nanti… izinkan aku mengambil Hinata."

Sontak wajahku memerah. Kutatap punggung Sai lekat-lekat saat pemuda itu berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Selamat tinggal Sai.

Selamat tinggal, tunanganku.

Aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru. Kali ini jika Tuhan tetap mengizinkanku untuk hidup, aku akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Dan ini terjadi karena dirimu juga. Aku tak akan melupakanmu selamanya, Sai. Terimakasih.

Kutatap wajah sahabat-sahabatku dengan sebuah tatapan yakin. "Tunggu aku kembali."

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Tunggu dulu, Naru-nii! Jangan terburu-buru! Kau pikir jarak Konoha-Tokyo selebar jengkal tagan apa?! Aku masih capek tahu!" protes gadis berambut pink muda sambil berlari-lari di belakang kakak lelakinya yang berambut pirang.

"Mana bisa tidak terburu-buru! Ini soal HINATA!" teriak si pirang sambil menarik lengan adik perempuannya agar berjalan lebih cepat. "Kau dengar sendiri kan kata Neji, dia sampai menangis saat mengatakannya! Aku ingin segera melihat Hinata!"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Hinata tak kan kemana-mana, Naru-nii. Dia tak kan bisa kemana-mana. Kau ingat?"

"Hinata… tak kusangka dia akan secepat ini…"

"Naru-nii…"

Di salah satu ruang tunggu kakak beradik itu melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berdiri menghadap jendela pintu sebuah kamar dengan air mata menetes dari matanya. Dialah Neji Hyuga. Dari kantung mata yang mengantung di bawah bulan pemuda itu, Sakura menebak setidaknya pemuda cantik itu sudah tidak tidur selama tiga hari, menunggu kabar baik datang dari adik sepupunya yang baru saja melakukan oprasi.

"Neji! Hinata…" panggil Naruto sambil mensejajari pemuda itu. "Kami langsung datang dari Konoha ke Tokyo setelah mendengar kabar darimu. Tak kusangka secepat ini Hinata akan…"

"Ya, Hinata dia… dia memang gadis yang kuat…" bisik Neji dengan suara parau.

Sakura menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan. "Istirahatlah, ganti kami yang akan menunggui Hinata. Kau harusnya lega karena gadis itu sudah bebas sekarang."

"Ya. Dia memang gadis yang mengagumkan. Dia hanya tertidur sehari sebelum benar-benar sadar. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi para Dokter itu ketika sekali lagi Hinata berhasil mengalahkan predksi mereka." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum saat melihat gadis di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum padanya dengan sorot mata mengatakan.

'Aku telah membuka mataku lagi…'

.

.

.

**The End**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena belum dapat membalas Review kalian. Tapi terimakasih karena telah menyempatkan diri membaca FF ini.**

**Arigato…**

**Mai Narazaki**


End file.
